Thalassa
The Sovereignty of The Iridescent Tide'' (Founded in 1005 AC) is an Underwater Domain, formerly ruled by The Guardian of the Deep; [[Seirus Nereus|'''Seirus Nereus]]. With the recent death of his father, the only heir [[Caspian Nereus|'Caspian Nereus']]' '''has succeeded the once vacant position; taking head over his father's dominion. History Thalassa was founded by the eldest and only living descendant of the Nereus Royal Family. After the death of Guardian of the Deep; [[Seirus Nereus|'Seirus Nereus']]', the Coalition crumbled into turmoil which left many citizens helpless to the overbearing tides. As his father's legacy began to perish, [[Caspian Nereus|'''Caspian Nereus]]' '''felt inspired to resurrect that communal passion within his remaining followers. In so, within the glowing trenches of The Iridescent Tide; the city of Thalassa emerged beneath the waves...a beacon for all Aquatic life. Geography Thalassa is located on the heavily ocean-typed continent of [[Calmera|'Calmera']]', directly placed in the center of its massive sea; [[The Iridescent Tide|'''The Iridescent Tide]]. 'This growing city lies beneath the murky waters over a damning crevasse surrounded by coral and other sea-dwelling creatures. Inhabitants The Inhabitants of Thalassa are primarily of Aquatic or Amphibious descent, leaning towards a majority of the population being Merfolk, Naiad, Gillmen, Grippli, and Aquatic Elves. Thalassa, however is not subject to xenophobia and welcomes individuals from any background as long as they're able to endure the harshities of their whimsical ocean. Military-Crime & Punishment As one of the few Kingdoms within the continent of [[Calmera|'Calmera]], 'Thalassa possesses no military forces; although most officials are lightly trained in the ways of combat both on and off land. As this daring Kingdom begins to grow, as do the hopes for a Military presence. Thalassa's laws are much in comparison to that of [[Haven|'Haven]], '''as leadership urges citizens to abide by their similar rules. Religion, Magic, and Technology Religion All religions are freely worshiped and supported within the Kingdom of Thalassa, as the High Priest encourages citizens and allies alike to honor any faith or deity of their choosing. Magic Magic is Thalassa's primary means of exponential growth. An overcoming amount of the city's inhabitants posses either divine or arcane abilities. While Thalassa is not a particularly strong Kingdom in terms of martial force, they pride themselves on their knowledge of the tides and ability to safeguard allies by means of spellcasting. Technology Thalassa currently indulges in little to no technological advancements. Although, with the help of its ally; Nevermore...the blossoming Kingdom was able to formulate a Teleportation Circle for more efficient means of travel. People of Interest ''Ruler' - [[Caspian Nereus|'Caspian Nereus']]' '↪ ''Guardian of the Deep; His Majesty Councilor'' - [[Koikoi|'Koikoi']]' '↪ ''Councilor of the Abyss; Lady General'' - [[Valence Maximus|'Calpyso']]' '↪ ''Commander of the Sea; General Grand Diplomat'' - [[Loana Kis|'Loana Kis']]' '↪ ''Ease of the Tide; Lady High Priest'' - [[Alex Hart|'Alex Hart']]' '↪ ''Priest of Many Waters; Sir Magister'' - Ronda the Merfolk ↪ Tide Caller; Lady'' Marshal'' - [[Ursa|'Ursa']]' '↪ ''The Trident Marshal; Tidemaster Warden'' - [[Neptulon|'Neptulon']]' '↪ ''Warden of the Reef; Guardian Spymaster - [[Amatheia|'''''Amatheia]]'' ''↪ Watcher of the Deep; Stormcaller Thalassa's Theme Category:Places Category:Oustomia Places Category:Cities